bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Katen Kyōkotsu
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Draw |side1 =*Captain Shunsui Kyōraku |side2 =*Katen Kyōkotsu |forces1 =Shunsui: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo |forces2 =Katen Kyōkotsu: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Shunsui is uninjured. |casual2 =*Katen Kyōkotsu are uninjured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku's fight against his Zanpakutō Spirits, Katen Kyōkotsu. Prelude As Shunsui and Ukitake arrive at a series of circular steps, Shunsui sighs and sarcastically states this is an exciting array of steps. When Shunsui says his feet are tingling with excitement, Ukitake states this is very positive of Shunsui and asks him if he means it, prompting Shunsui to say he was being sarcastic. Telling Ukitake to look at the steps, Shunsui states they will have to climb up all of them to make it through the cave. When the violet-haired woman steps forward, Shunsui and Ukitake express surprise.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Smiling, the violet-haired woman covers her mouth with her sleeve as one of Sōgyo no Kotowari asks the other one what they shall play. When one of Sōgyo no Kotowari asks Ukitake and Shunsui if they wish to play, Ukitake wonders who is there. As one of Sōgyo no Kotowari notes Ukitake wishes to know who they are, the other one asks Ukitake if he really does not know who they are. As Ukitake looks up, Sōgyo no Kotowari fall on top of him. As Sōgyo no Kotowari tell Ukitake they wish to play, Shunsui says they will not be able to move on if Ukitake does not deal with them. As Ukitake states he is not comfortable fighting with kids even if they are Zanpakutō Spirits, Shunsui wishes him good luck and tells him to do his best before walking away. While Ukitake begins to fight his Zanpakutō spirits, as another drop of water hits a pool of water, Shunsui asks the violet-haired woman what kind of game he can expect to play with her. When the violet-haired woman states playtime is over for him, Shunsui tells the violet-haired woman to not say this and says they have known each other for a long time. When Shunsui states there must be some way they can reconcile their differences, the violet-haired woman says she refuses and states Shunsui's arrogance is unbearable. When the violet-haired woman says they have run out of patience with him, Shunsui notes she referred to more than one person as a violet-haired girl rises up behind him. Stating this would explain the other Reiatsu he has been sensing, Shunsui says it is nice to know he has not been imagining it as the violet-haired girl holds her sword in front of her. Battle Blocking several attacks from the violet-haired girl, Shunsui crosses blades with her as the violet-haired woman states this is embarrassing and says she had hoped for more of a challenge. When the violet-haired woman asks him if she is supposed to believe this is all he has got, Shunsui tells her to not be ridiculous and states it is not his nature to get rough with women. When Shunsui says he is a gentleman, the violet-haired woman asks him if this is so and states she sees no reason to match Shunsui's gentlemanly pace. As the violet-haired woman says she has no problem with using full force against Shunsui, the violet-haired girl narrows her eyes.Bleach anime; Episode 247 As a drop of water falls from a stalagmite, the violet-haired woman steps forward and slashes at Shunsui, who leans back to avoid her attack. Cutting the drop of water in half, the violet-haired woman tells Shunsui to pay attention and proclaims she is coming before attacking him. Blocking the swords of Katen Kyōkotsu, Shunsui states pleasing a woman is not easy, prompting the violet-haired woman to smirk. Shortly afterward, the violet-haired girl slashes at Shunsui, who dodges. Dodging another attack, Shunsui clashes with the violet-haired girl. Leaping back, the violet-haired girl slashes at Shunsui, who moves away with Shunpo. As the violet-haired girl expresses surprise, the violet-haired woman asks Shunsui, who has appeared on the steps, if he is truly incapable of showing them more strength. Asking the violet-haired woman if she is saying she is not impressed, Shunsui states his feelings are hurt. When the violet-haired woman says being witty will not help Shunsui either, Shunsui states it seems this is all he needs to do and says the violet-haired woman has no intention of cutting him, prompting the violet-haired woman to state Shunsui should only be so lucky. Saying his Zanpakutō comes in two sizes, Shunsui says he uses this style to his advantage and states this is his style of fighting before saying this means it is the way the violet-haired woman and girl fight as well. Stating Katen Kyōkotsu have not taken advantage of this, Shunsui says they are aware of how effectively it works. Stating the short sword is used to confuse the enemy while the long sword delivers the final blow, Shunsui says this is how Katen Kyōkotsu were designed and how they are supposed to fight. Noting only the short sword of Katen Kyōkotsu is attacking while the long sword is not doing anything at all, Shunsui states the violet-haired woman appears to not want to deliver the final blow. Saying him being unable to show more strength is not the case, Shunsui states Katen Kyōkotsu appear to be holding him off and making it difficult for him to strike back. Sheathing his sword, Shunsui asks Katen Kyōkotsu if he is correct, prompting the violet-haired woman to note Shunsui is an observant master and say this is troublesome for her. Saying he is beginning to understand the Zanpakutō Spirits now, Shunsui states they never intended to kill him as Ukitake says the Zanpakutō Spirits only wanted to lure them here and keep them busy. Laughing, the violet-haired woman laughs says she has no choice because Shunsui figured it out. When Katen Kyōkotsu move away, Shunsui expresses surprise. While a piece of white fabric floats through the air, Katen Kyōkotsu wonder how Shunsui avoided their attack as Shunsui states trying to cut him will not stop him from moving forward. Aftermath As he runs along a passage, Ukitake wonders what Muramasa wants with Ichigo and notes Muramasa is not planning to kill him. As Ichigo's Reiatsu surges around him, Shunsui notes Muramasa is buying time while Ichigo builds up Reiryoku and can only have one purpose if he is stringing Ichigo along like this. Realizing Muramasa has been leading Ichigo into a trap, Yoruichi expresses surprise before moving away with Shunpo. As Ichigo prepares to attack, Muramasa smiles as Ukitake notes he is just waiting. As Ichigo raises his sword over his head, Shunsui notes Muramasa is waiting to use Ichigo's most powerful attack. After Muramasa redirects Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō toward Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's barrier, Shunsui and Ukitake step through the dust as Ichigo pants on the ground. As Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari look on, the dust clears to reveal a grinning Muramasa standing next to the barrier, which begins to crack. As Yoruichi Shihōin, Shunsui, and Ukitake expresses surprise, with the latter noting the barrier is cracking, the barrier shatters into pieces around Yamamoto, who opens his eyes in confusion. As Muramasa reaches toward Yamamoto, Ukitake notes it is true. Expressing surprise, Ichigo asks Ukitake what he is talking about. When Yoruichi reveals Muramasa's goal was to get Ichigo to use his Getsuga Tenshō while Hollowfied, Ichigo expresses surprise as Shunsui notes Muramasa fused his power with Ichigo's to create a massive explosion. Stating it worked, Ukitake reveals Muramasa wished to destroy Yamamoto's protective barrier with the explosion. Asking Ukitake what he means, Ichigo says Muramasa created the barrier and asks Ukitake why Muramasa would wish to destroy it. As Yoruichi states they have all been greatly mistaken, Muramasa confirms this and appears behind Yamamoto, who opens his eyes and stands up. Saying Muramasa has taken the upper hand, Yamamoto moves to the Shinigami with Shunpo and reveals Muramasa has relentlessly been trying to gain access to his subconscious. Recalling Muramasa entering his own inner world, Ichigo asks Yamamoto if Muramasa was able to do so and gain access to Yamamoto's Zanpakutō spirit. When Ukitake states all of the events leading up to this point were part of Muramasa's plan to get closer to Yamamoto, Muramasa says Ukitake is a true captain-class Shinigami for being able to figure out the complex so quickly and confirms Ukitake's statement. Revealing his goal is to gather and learn from all of the memories within Yamamoto's mind, Muramasa states he needed to gain access to the core of Yamamoto's inner world in order to do so. Revealing Yamamoto set up a force field and isolated himself in the barrier when Muramasa found him, Muramasa says Yamamoto entered an unconscious state in order to prevent Muramasa from entering his mind. Stating he had expected this, Muramasa reveals he manifested the Zanpakutō Spirits of many Shinigami in order to cause a distraction within Soul Society and says this was the beginning phase of his plan to destroy Yamamoto's barrier. Stating he led the Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits to believe his goal was to liberate the Zanpakutō Spirits from their masters, Muramasa says he made certain the Shinigami believed he was holding Yamamoto against his will. As Muramasa states he only had to wait for the Shinigami to come to Yamamoto's rescue, Ichigo curses. Saying everything went according to his plan, Muramasa states he would like to thank all of the Shinigami present and says he would like to thank Ichigo especially. When the violet-haired woman asks him what the Zanpakutō Spirits are to him, Muramasa looks at her. When the violet-haired woman asks him if freeing the Zanpakutō was a lie and he was using them to achieve his own goal, Muramasa states this is what he said and asks her if there is a problem. Confirming this, the violet-haired woman proclaims she has no intention of aiding Muramasa any further as she and the violet-haired girl manifest Katen Kyōkotsu. As one of Sōgyo no Kotowari says Muramasa does not play fair, the other one states Muramasa is a big liar. As Shunsui and Ukitake tell Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari to hold on, Ichigo notes the Zanpakutō Spirits are turning on Muramasa. As his blade dissipates, Muramasa apologizes and says it is time for him to go. Stating this conversation is over, Muramasa tells Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari they can do whatever they wish and turns around. As the violet-haired woman says they will do exactly this, she and the violet-haired girl move away as Sōgyo no Kotowari run forward. Circling around Muramasa's feet, a bolt of flame floats between Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari. As Ichigo wonders what this was, Ukitake wonders where it came from as Yamamoto recognizes it as Ryūjin Jakka. Attempting to attack Muramasa, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari are engulfed in flame. As the hairpieces of Katen Kyōkotsu shatter, the fans of Sōgyo no Kotowari shatter as Sōgyo no Kotowari lose hold of each other. As Ichigo and Ukitake shield themselves from the blazing inferno, Ichigo looks up to see Ryūjin Jakka break through the ceiling of the cave. As Ryūjin Jakka bursts through the ceiling into the forest, creating a large explosion in the process, the Shinigami stand in a clearing within the flames. Stating this is a disaster, Shunsui says Ryūjin Jakka is under Muramasa's control. Bidding the Shinigami farewell, Muramasa says they will no longer be getting in his way as flame swirls around him. When the flames dissipate to reveal Muramasa is gone, Ichigo expresses anger. When Ukitake asks him how they should proceed, Yamamoto states Muramasa is a very clever Zanpakutō spirit who possesses the power of a tapeworm. Saying Muramasa can speak to an enemy's Zanpakutō spirit and utilize it as he wishes, Yamamoto states Muramasa is very unique before proclaiming Muramasa will be stopped and will fall short of his goal as the Gotei 13 bring him to his knees. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only